


Do You Mean It?

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: DanisBiggestShipper, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: A date in the park turned out to be the Devil's greatest revelation.





	Do You Mean It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mischief-With-Sandra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mischief-With-Sandra), [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/gifts).



> Inspired by @calmandcalculating's Tumblr gif set. 
> 
> Ficlet cross-posted here:  
> http://kanshou87.tumblr.com/post/163777491407/calmandcalculating-insp-fic-inspired-by-this

“Chloe, I love you.”

“Lucifer…?”

Lucifer averted his eyes and stood up from the park bench where they were seated.

“Please ignore what I said,” Lucifer said, combing his hair casually.

With a heavy heart, he changed the topic.

“We better get going, dear. You spawn is finishing her classes soon. Let’s not keep her waiting.”

Worry etched on his face when Chloe was despondent to his request.

A million of thoughts flooded his head. Was he out of line asking something like that?

Did he make his partner uncomfortable?

He scoffed.

Of course, she would be offended. He was the one who rejected her at first when he purposely ran off to Vegas and came back with Candy. He vividly recalled openly declaring his stand with her shortly after that, that they were just friends - nothing more. And now he has the cheeks to claim that he loves her? Now, of all the times. When she has another person in her life now.

Marcus Pierce.

Reliable, rational and responsible.

All the qualities that he severely lacked.

Lucifer has every reason to hate the guy when he found out but on the other hand, he was relieved that he finally found a way to protect her from him.

He won his wager against his Dad.

Chloe would finally be free of God’s manipulation and chart her own path based on her free will.

“Do you mean it?” Chloe asked timidly.

Lucifer chocked out a Yes before he could stop himself. And he regretted immediately when Chloe started sobbing.

He was taken by surprise when she tackled him to the ground and punched his chest.

“Why are you saying this now? You stupid man.”

“I understand if you don’t want to see me again Detective. I will hand in my resignation first thing tomorrow.”

Chloe snarled. “I will kill you if you do, Lucifer.”

Lucifer blinked, perplexed by Chloe’s statement.

“You still don’t get it, do you?”

Another blank look.

“I’m in love with you too!”

“You are?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Yes, silly. I’ve been waiting forever to hear you said those words, Lucifer. Why do you think I did not accept when Marcus ask you me out last week?”

She buried her head in his chest, relishing the warmth of his body. Lucifer hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her small back to calm her down. Hearing Chloe’s pouring out her true feelings so earnestly totally threw him off balance.

“I apologize, Detective. I assumed you have moved on with Marcus.” he practically choked the words out. It still pained his heart terribly to think Chloe chose to settle down with someone else. It was a price the Devil was willing to pay to keep his love safe. If Chloe could find happiness in someone else she thinks to deserve her, so be it.

“I tried.” She muttered under her breath. “Many, many times.”

Lucifer heart was totally crushed knowing he was the cause of her pain.

“I tried to forget but I couldn’t. Even when I’m out with Marcus…” Chloe’s cheeks reddened as she whispered. “All I thought was you…”

Lucifer was left speechless.

“I just want to hear it from the horse’s mouth you know before I move on, you know. I thought you were going to say it when you asked me out today.”

Realization finally hit Lucifer. How awful it must be for her in the last couple of hours. Anticipating the inevitable end.

“I did not know. I’m so sorry.”

“Lucifer, I’ll ask you again. Do you mean what you said?”

Her worries dissipated instantly when Lucifer captured her lips with his, kissing her with all the fervor of a starved man finding oasis in the middle of the desert.

“Yes,” he said. “I love you. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, my love.”

“I love you too, Lucifer Morningstar!”

Trixie and Dan did not utter a word when they saw the couple entering the apartment, clothes covered with dirt and grass.

Well, to be exact, Dan was too excited when he found out what happened.

He whipped his cellphone without second thought and texted the FaceChat group the good news, to which the Shippers rejoiced.

THE END


End file.
